fiondilversefandomcom-20200213-history
Elf Academy 3: The Enemy Within
Elf Academy 3: The Enemy Within by Fiondil Having survived the turmoil of the previous year, the Elves and their Mortal friends look forward to a New Year with hope and anticipation, but all is not rosy and many challenges still lie ahead. As always, many thanks to my beta-moms, Alassiel and Ellie. Status: Complete Chapter 1: Finrod’s First Day at Work Chapter 2: Conversations Chapter 3: New Year’s Eve Chapter 4: Into the Woods Chapter 5: Discussions Chapter 6: Finrod on His Own Chapter 7: The Rest of the Week Chapter 8: Dinner with Parents Chapter 9: Revelations Chapter 10: Concerning Alex and other Matters Chapter 11: Personality Testing Chapter 12: “What’s Your Type?” Chapter 13: Culture Shock of a Dark Nature Chapter 14: The Wiseman Intelligence Agency Meets Chapter 15: What Happens in Edhellond Stays in Edhellond Chapter 16: Zombie Hunter Boot Camp and Other Money Makers While Waiting for the Apocalypse Chapter 17: A Conversation Overheard Chapter 18: Setting the Bait Chapter 19: The Housewarming Party Chapter 20: Chatting with Manwë Chapter 21: Finrod Gets Religion Chapter 22: Coffeecake and Conversation Chapter 23: Further Conversations Chapter 24: Domino Effect Chapter 25: The Dominoes Fall Chapter 26: Rescuing Elves Chapter 27: Analysis Chapter 28: Fanning the Flames Chapter 29: Elves in Distress Chapter 30: The Scene from Glorfindel’s Perspective Chapter 31: Vorondur Loses His Cool Chapter 32: Vorondur’s Very Bad Day Chapter 33: A Quiet Evening Chapter 34: The Situation at Edhellond Chapter 35: An Interlude with Glorfindel Chapter 36: What the Twins and Serindë Get Up To Chapter 37: Gwaith-en-Angbor Chapter 38: Meeting the Locals Chapter 39: Joining the SCA Chapter 40: Meanwhile, Back in Wiseman… Chapter 41: The Road to Fairbanks Chapter 42: In Fairbanks Chapter 43: The King and the Baroness Chapter 44: A Baronial Feast Chapter 45: Return to Wiseman Chapter 46: Resolutions Chapter 47: Alex in Wonderland Chapter 48: Bad News Chapter 49: Council of War Chapter 50: Unexpected Meetings Chapter 51: At the Gold Nugget Café Chapter 52: At Edhellond Chapter 53: Conference Call Chapter 54: The Next Morning Chapter 55: Haunted Memory Chapter 56: Words of Comfort from a Reborn Chapter 57: A Meeting of Done Been Dead Dudes Anonymous Chapter 58: Dinner Conversations Chapter 59: Saturday Morning Chapter 60: Saturday Evening Chapter 61: After the Concert Chapter 62: Midnight Conversations with the ap Hywel Brothers Chapter 63: Fight Practice Chapter 64: Back in the Thick of Things Chapter 65: Counseling Session Chapter 66: Valentine’s Day Chapter 67: Showdown at Winterdark Tarn Chapter 68: Interlude with Atar Chapter 69: Rescue Operation Chapter 70: Aftermath Chapter 71: Awakenings Chapter 72: Recovery Chapter 73: Confession Chapter 74: Dinner at Edhellond Chapter 75: Gareth Chapter 76: Decisions Chapter 77: Gareth Receives an Education Chapter 78: Gareth Confesses Chapter 79: A Change of Plans Chapter 80: Prince Legolas Decides Chapter 81: Job Interview Chapter 82: Liam Prince, WPD Chapter 83: New News Chapter 84: Council Meeting and a Conversation Chapter 85: Prince Legolas’ First Day Chapter 86: Discussions on Coping with the Mortal World Chapter 87: A Meeting in the Woods Chapter 88: Besieged Chapter 89: Afterwards Chapter 90: The Auction Chapter 91: Finrod Behind the Wheel Chapter 92: Countdown to a Wedding Chapter 93: Meeting the ap Hywels Chapter 94: Family Ties Chapter 95: The Ride to Wiseman Chapter 96: Surprises Chapter 97: Close Encounters of the Mortal Kind Chapter 98: Getting Reacquainted Chapter 99: Elrond in Oz Chapter 100: Crisis in ICU Chapter 101: Dancing the Night Away Chapter 102: Conversations in the Library Chapter 103: The Wisdom of Vorondur Chapter 104: Descent into Darkness Chapter 105: Finrod Gives a Tour Chapter 106: The Tour Continues Chapter 107: Dinner Party Chapter 108: Wedding Day Chapter 109: Wedding Reception Chapter 110: Sunday Discussions Chapter 111: Realizations Chapter 112: Confrontations Chapter 113: Election Day Chapter 114: Waiting for Results Chapter 115: After the Election Chapter 116: Reactions Chapter 117: The Attack on Elf Academy Chapter 118: Breakfast at the Encampment Chapter 119: Summit Meeting Chapter 120: Farewells Category:Chaptered stories Category:Elf Academy Category:Valar-verse